Patient-restraining means for use with beds has in the past often taken the form of strong bands or straps, often of canvas-like material fastened to the bed and occasionally to the patient. The bands or straps in the prior art have sometimes have been incorporated in some degree with panels of strong sheet material and sometimes with panels of bed clothing material such as disclosed in two of the patents cited as references in the above mentioned parent application. The background also includes restraining blankets and crib covers with closable openings therein and the use of zippers to close these openings. There is a need, however, for a restraining blanket which in any emergency can be completely and very quickly divided to free a bed patient, or merely to facilitate unrestricted access thereto, without untieing the restraining straps, and there is a further need for a blanket which can be converted easily from a restraining blanket, possibly required for night use, to a substantially normal use bed cover by the easy removal of strap portions, as may be desirable for day use by the same patient for psychological and other considerations.